


Silvertongue

by CelestialSilences



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Poly OT8, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, a metric fuck ton of dirty talking, chan's biggest kink is being loved by his members, seeing as that's the whole premise here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSilences/pseuds/CelestialSilences
Summary: Felix offers Chan a proposition he can't possibly refuse.“I have an idea,” Felix announces as he waltzes into the studio.“And what’s that?” Chan asks absently.“I want to try to make you come-“ Felix says cheerily, and that has Chan’s gaze snapping up from his computer, whirling around to look at Felix with wide eyes- “with just my voice.”Chan gapes at him. “What?” He repeats faintly, ears burning. Did he hear that right? Has he finally gone so long without a full night’s sleep that he’s hallucinating?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, background ot8 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always write pwp, but when I do, there's a 90% chance it's going to involve Chan being adored by skz in some fashion✨

The sun has long since set for the night when Felix texts Chan a simple  _ I’m coming up to see you.  _ It’s accompanied by an adorable, smiling emoticon that’s so distinctly  _ Felix _ Chan can almost see him making the same expression. 

_ Can’t wait!  _ he replies instantly. The moment his text sends, he saves his progress on the song he’s been messing with and does his best to finish up the melody he’d been focusing on. Somehow Chan doubts Felix will let him get much work done once he’s here. 

Tonight, Felix is -or was- off in a practice room working on his singing. Sometimes, whenever he does something he’s particularly proud of, he sends it to their group chat, always endearingly shy and asking for critique rather than praise. Of course, his boyfriends still compliment him as if he’d brought the stars down to earth all the same. Felix’s singing is as sweet and lovely as everything else about him, and everyone delights in telling him just that at every possible opportunity. 

As much as Chan wishes Felix were at home, resting like he deserves after a long day, the company is nice. Walking home alone is never fun, especially in the winter, when someone to share body heat with is practically a requirement for going outside. 

Someone raps quickly on the door, the noise light and musical. 

“Come in,” Chan calls, more as a joke than anything else- they both know Felix doesn’t need permission to interrupt him while he’s working. 

“I have an idea,” Felix announces as he waltzes into the studio, glancing around at the state of the room for a moment before choosing to perch on an arm of one of the chairs. If precedent holds, he won’t be there for long- the moment Chan moves his chair away from the desk, Felix will come and claim his lap for his own. 

“And what’s that?” Chan asks absently, still mostly focused on his work. Even so, his boyfriend’s mere presence causes the subconscious tension in his shoulders to ease, his very soul basking in Felix’s aura of constant warmth. God, Chan loves him so much.

“I want to try to make you come-“ Felix says cheerily, and that has Chan’s gaze snapping up from his computer, whirling around to look at Felix with wide eyes- “with just my voice.” 

Chan gapes at him. “What?” He repeats faintly, ears burning. Did he hear that right? Has he finally gone so long without a full night’s sleep that he’s hallucinating?

Felix grins innocently at him, hopping up from his perch to plop down on Chan’s lap and settling in like he belongs there. “You heard me. I want to make you come just by talking.” 

“That’s-” Chan has no idea what to say, or even think. 

The sun shines, the sky is blue, and Felix’s voice is as sensual as caramel and velvet. Everyone who’s ever heard it knows that, and Chan is no exception. Of course they’ve played around with Felix’s voice during sex before- they’ve done a full inventory of everyone’s dirty-talking preferences by now. But this is entirely foreign territory, far beyond the normal sultry whispers Felix loves to tease his boyfriends with whenever they’re together. 

How would it even  _ work? _ Chan is admittedly a sucker for Felix’s voice at the best of times, but that alone being enough to make him come seems like a stretch, to put it mildly.

(Regardless, he can't deny he’s more than intrigued by the prospect, and the slightest hint of heat has already begun to bloom in his abdomen.) 

“Is that even possible?” Chan asks slowly, careful not to sound like he’s shooting Felix’s idea down. “You know I love your voice, but-  _ just  _ that?”

“Well, there’s no harm in trying,” Felix points out with a smile. “And if it doesn’t work, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

How could Chan possibly say no to that? 

“Okay,” Chan breathes, and Felix beams at him. 

His boyfriend impatiently tugs him over to the couch, pushes him down onto it, and straddles Chan’s thighs to effectively pin him in place. A thrill arcs down Chan’s spine at the manhandling, how easily Felix takes the lead over him. 

A pause. “Do you think a blindfold might make it better?” Chan can’t even open his mouth to reply before Felix is continuing, producing a long strip of black silk from his hoodie pocket. “Because I brought one just in case, but if you don’t want to use it that’s totally okay-“

“Wait a second,” Chan says, incredulous. “Did you plan this in advance?”

Felix blinks at him. “Well, duh.” His expression shifts into a perfect pout, eyes wide and soulful in that way they both know Chan can never, ever resist. “You’ve been working so hard lately, and I wanted to try something fun with you.”

Chan tries and fails to repress the adoration that wells up in his chest. “Lix, that’s-“ 

Felix presses a sweet kiss to his nose. “I know, I love you too.” 

Chan can feel his face heating up and, embarrassingly, arousal beginning to burn in his gut. He’ll never get used to his members telling him they love him so freely, so honestly. It makes him want to- 

...Chan has no idea, honestly, but it fills him up with honey-warm pleasure and softens his brain around the edges every time his members say it. In moments like those he would give his boyfriends the world if they asked for it, eager and unquestioning so long as it makes them happy.

“If anything I say makes you uncomfortable, let me know, okay?” Felix says, suddenly serious. 

Chan is almost entirely sure he’ll be fine -all of his boyfriends are well aware of what kind of dirty talk Chan does and doesn’t like- but Felix’s genuine concern for his well-being brings an adoring smile to Chan’s lips. “I will, Lix,” he promises, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. Felix giggles, high and musical, and moves to tie the blindfold over Chan’s eyes. 

Chan closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of Felix’s fingers brushing through his hair, moving gently but efficiently to knot the blindfold just tight enough to block Chan’s vision and not chafe against his skin. He has plenty of practice, and though they’ve never tried this exact thing before, this is far from the first time both Felix and Chan have used a blindfold. 

“There,” Felix hums, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Chan’s ear as he leans back and examines his handiwork. “Is that good?” 

“Perfect,” Chan replies, anticipation suddenly welling up within him. 

It feels a little like when Chan shuts his eyes to listen to a track fully, picking up on every subtle element and layer within it. In those times, the music is his whole world, makes the tips of his fingers tingle and his tongue taste the buzz of electricity. All of his senses working in harmony to perceive exactly one thing. There’s no music around now, but Chan has something much better to be focusing on:

_ Felix.  _

Chan can feel his boyfriend’s body heat from where their thighs are pressed together, comfortably warm and reassuring in the way contact with his boys always is. He can hear the faint huff of Felix’s breathing in front of him and the shift of fabric as he gets comfortable atop Chan. The sweet, vaguely floral scent of Felix’s body wash tickles his nose, equal parts soothing and intoxicating.

By now Chan is nearly vibrating with anticipation. He knows better than to start complaining -Felix can be a  _ tease _ when he wants to be- but he’s so excited to try this that his patience is beginning to wear thin. 

There comes the soft sound of an inhale, and Chan very nearly tenses up in excitement. 

_ “You ready, baby?”  _ Felix says in his lowest possible voice, the one he only uses during recordings and performances for shock value. 

Chan can’t help it- he starts laughing. It’s equal parts awkwardness, nervousness, and endearment at just how  _ hard  _ Felix is trying. 

“What?” Felix asks, an audible pout in his voice. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Chan manages through his giggles. “You just- sounded so intense.”

Onstage it would be sexy beyond words, but here in Chan’s studio, where they’re both barefaced and wearing their most comfortable clothes, it feels laughably out of place. The atmosphere is far too intimate to warrant something so intense. 

“I wanted to make it special,” Felix pouts, and Chan can hear him shifting on top of him, one hand moving to brace himself against the couch. “Here, lemme try this instead.” 

Without warning Felix kisses him. Chan melts into it instantly, mentally sighing at the feeling of Felix’s soft, plush lips on his. It’s a purposeful kiss and a passionate one, and in what feels like mere seconds Felix is licking into Chan’s mouth and nipping lightly at his lower lip, drawing out soft whines from Chan with every bite. 

When he finally pulls away, Chan is gasping and flushed, near-dizzy at the intensity of sensation. He can’t see how Felix looks, so all he can do is notice his own ragged breathing and the wetness of his lips and remember the delicious things that caused them. 

“Better,” Felix hums, low and rough.

A shiver runs down Chan’s spine, and he squirms ever-so-slightly beneath Felix. No more jokes or missteps, now- Felix has a mission, and he’ll stop at nothing to achieve it. 

“Now.”

Felix’s voice is deep but gentle, like the crashing of ocean waves in the distance. Soothing. Good for lullabies and storytelling.    
  
There’s also a power he can inject into it, a gravity he can add, that makes his voice downright chilling. In those moments he bleeds raw power and authority, makes his every word thrum in your bones like a too-loud baseline until it’s the only thing you can process. Something could explode outside and Chan wouldn’t so much as blink if Felix was talking to him.    


“You’re so pretty like this,” Felix hums, caressing Chan’s cheek with a featherlight touch. “All for me.” 

Chan shudders at the praise, delight singing in his veins. Maybe this was a better idea than he’d expected- Felix knows exactly the right buttons to push to make Chan melt for him both physically and verbally. Felix knows Chan better than he knows himself, sometimes, and he never fails to say just the right thing whenever Chan needs it. 

“But you’d probably prefer it if everyone else was here too, hm?” No hint of jealousy can be heard in Felix’s voice- they both know he loves to share, is never possessive when it comes to the eight of them. “So we can all watch you fall apart just from the sound of my voice.” 

Chan bites back a soft, pleased sound at the thought. He loves the comforting weight of his members’ attention in all its forms, but there’s something utterly electrifying about being watched by all of them at his most vulnerable, letting them judge and adore him as they please. 

“We all love you so, so much,” Felix coos, and it’s embarrassing how much that affects him. Chan is so  _ gone  _ for each and every one of his members, and the fact that they reciprocate his feelings so completely is something that never fails to turn his heart to mush and, less romantically, turn him on. 

“Especially when you’re all fucked out and pretty for us,” Felix adds casually, leaning in slightly and lowering his voice, and if Chan wasn’t already hard before, the blood that immediately rushes south upon hearing Felix say  _ that _ certainly takes care of it. 

He’s always wanted to give his members everything he has, mind, body, and soul, so pleasing them any way he can during sex is simply an extension of that. If his boyfriends say jump, Chan asks how high. If they want to love him, Chan lets them have their way with him, returning their affection tenfold all the while. 

It might be unexpected for some, considering how easily he takes on the role of leadership within Stray Kids, but all Chan really wants is to make his boys happy, to be good for them in any way he can. What better way is there than to follow their every command without question?

“You know, we used to talk,” Felix says slowly, nonchalantly, “about the things we wished we could do with you. The things we could do  _ to  _ you.” 

Chan unconsciously lets out an embarrassingly high whine, a wordless plea to hear  _ more more more.  _

Felix giggles. “Minho-hyung wanted to fuck you on every surface in the house, so every time you entered a room you’d think about it.” 

Chan lets out a soft, throaty noise, feeling his ears start to burn. Minho has made more than good on that particular promise, fucking Chan everywhere from the couch to his bunk bed to the kitchen table, often with an audience. He makes jokes about eating Chan for dinner at least once a week, and it never fails to leave Chan flustered for an embarrassing amount of time. 

“Hyunjinnie always dreamed of having you edge him for as long as you could, then pull his hair until he comes from just that. I don’t know if he’s ever told you that, but the rest of us would pay to see it happen.” 

Chan can hear his own breath hitch. When Hyunjin gets his hair pulled, he makes noises so absolutely gorgeous Chan wants to put them in a song to save them for all eternity. He falls apart like shattering glass during sex, always quick and always beautiful, and no matter what they end up doing, it always feels like they’re making love rather than just fucking. 

“Maybe we should try this with him next,” Felix suggests devilishly. “Make you two pull each other’s hair and dirty talk until one of you comes.” 

Chan is mostly sure he’d die if that were to ever happen, and the premise is enough to make his grip on his thighs tighten further and his cock twitch, aching between his legs. 

“And you know what I’m into,” Felix laughs easily, like they’re merely discussing the weather. “I love it when you pick me up and fuck me against a wall exactly as hard as I tell you to.”

Chan can’t resist a groan at his words- Chan loves it too, loves being able to hold Felix’s svelte body in his arms and make him cry in ecstasy as Chan follows his every command. 

“I bet you wish you could be fucking me right now, hmm?” Felix remarks. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Chan moans through gritted teeth. By now his cock is straining in his pants, almost to the point of aching, and he’d do just about anything to have Felix touch it. Thank god he hadn’t worn overly tight pants today. 

“My Channie always fucks me so well,” Felix praises, and Chan feels the faintest brush of fingers running through his hair. He can’t resist smiling and leaning into the featherlight touch, despite it disappearing as quickly as it had come. 

“You’re always so, so good for us,” Felix coos. “For me.” 

Chan unconsciously bucks his hips up, nearly brushing Felix’s pelvis but failing to find any sort of friction against his bulge. 

Felix tsks at him. “No touching, baby, remember?” 

Chan remembers, of course he does, but their original goal seems so unimportant in the face of his own sheer desperation. “Please,” he whines, fingers digging into his thighs to stop himself from reaching up and taking what he wants. “Lix,  _ please.”  _

“Please what?” Felix hums, sounding almost amused by Chan’s upset, and it sends a shock of arousal through Chan’s abdomen. His hips twitch again despite himself, and he lets out a tiny moan through wet, bitten lips. 

“I can either touch you, or I can let you come,” Felix offers, sensing what he’s trying to say, and Chan can hear the deceptively sweet smile in his voice. “Up to you, Channie.” 

Chan wants desperately to beg for both options, but that might end in him getting neither, so he forces himself to pick correctly. “L-let me come,” he manages.

“Good choice,” Felix hums. “Perfect as always, baby.”

The praise goes straight to Chan’s dick and he keens, shifting beneath Felix in equal parts joy and arousal. Even frustrated and needy out of his mind, Chan would infinitely prefer his current circumstances to disappointing Felix. 

“I wish you could see yourself like this,” Felix says wistfully. “You’re blushing all over and squirming so much- I want to touch you so, so badly.” 

Chan can feel his face heating up even further in embarrassment- despite what his members tell him, he knows he doesn’t look cute when he’s flushed. He also knows they never allows him to voice that thought, so he resists his instinctive urge to deny the compliment. 

“Maybe next time I won’t blindfold you- I’ll make you sit in front of a mirror instead, so you can see for yourself just how pretty you are.”

A very vivid mental image of Chan watching his own flushed face in a mirror while Felix whispers obscenities in his ear pops into his head, and Chan lets out a choked noise at the thought. Maybe Felix will handcuff him next time, or invite their other boyfriends to join in. With all of them working together, Chan probably wouldn’t last more than two minutes. 

By now Chan feels like he’s about to explode, squeezing his thighs together desperately in a futile attempt to find any sort of friction he can use to finally push himself over the edge. He’s squirming nonstop between Felix’s legs, and if this keeps up for much longer he might actually start crying, a thought mortifying beyond words. 

“You might be our leader, but you know who you belong to,” Felix murmurs in his ear. “You’re all ours. Our perfect boy.” 

Chan moans unabashedly, the closest thing he can voice to an agreement, and he can feel Felix’s lips brush his ear as he smiles. 

_ “Now be a good boy and come for me, baby,”  _ Felix murmurs in English, and Chan’s body  _ listens _ . 

He lets out a high, desperate keen as his orgasm hits, the release incredibly satisfying after having been teased for so long. Chan’s whole body feels a little like a snapped rubber band, and he shudders and whines with each new wave of pleasure that wracks his body. 

Felix palms him through it, stopping just before the point of painful oversensitivity and carefully removing Chan’s hands from where they’re digging into his thighs. Chan very nearly whines at him to keep going despite the discomfort, but he knows that wouldn’t feel nearly as good as he wants it to. 

A small part of Chan is mortified that he’d come so entirely untouched, but the rest of him is too satisfied and awed by Felix’s dirty-talking prowess to care. He feels like he’s just woken up from a dream, and an incredible one at that. 

“Holy shit, Lix,” Chan says hoarsely, tugging off the blindfold and slipping it into the pocket of his hoodie. It’ll end up somewhere in the dorm for public use eventually. “You’re amazing.” 

There’s a dusting of red on Felix’s cheeks, and his pupils are blown wide. When Chan meets his eyes, he visibly swallows and licks his lips. “That was- so fucking hot,” Felix manages.

“You want me to help you?” Chan asks, already angling his body in the direction of the lube and tissues he keeps in his desk. He unfortunately can’t see or feel Felix’s dick in this position, but he knows from experience he’s surely hard and aching. 

Felix waves a hand, plays off his obvious arousal. “Later. When we get home.” 

“If you’re sure,” Chan says, already deciding to make it up to him the moment they get back to the dorm. Felix never demands to come when they do things like this, too selfless for his own good, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve it a thousand times over. 

“Now come home with me. Jisungie wants cuddles.”

It’s going to be an unpleasant walk home, both because of the cold and the discomfort of his ruined pants, but Chan can bear it so long as he knows he’s going to see his boys at the end. He gently wraps his hands around Felix’s waist and lifts him up, removing him carefully from Chan’s lap so he can stand up properly. Since one of Felix’s ideal states is “being carried by Chan in some way,” he allows himself to be manhandled without complaint, giggling quietly all the while. 

Chan stands up and stretches, relishes in the way his back pops after so many hours of sitting. Felix does the same, cracking his neck with his hand in the way his boyfriends always complain about - _ “you’re going to break your neck, Lix-ah!”-  _ and moves to stand at Chan’s side. 

Their fingers intertwine, and Felix smiles at him, sunshine-bright and gorgeous. Chan returns it easily, reflects the brilliance of his joy in the way the moon might, and they step out of the studio together. 

(When they get home, Chan eats Felix out until he cries and tells him he loves him every time he comes up for air. Felix is red for hours afterwards, especially when he’s informed everyone else in the dorm audibly heard and enjoyed his moans. Chan doesn’t leave his side all night, equally embarrassed but too pleased with himself to care. All in all, a not-atypical evening.) 

**Author's Note:**

> to my prompter: I had so much fun with this piece, and I hope it lives up to your expectations!! :)
> 
> I can't drop my socials yet so a comment would be extremely appreciated!! I picked this prompt to challenge myself so I'm a little nervous about how it turned out ^^"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
